dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Metadeus (3.5e Monster)
The loud, monotone keening in the air foretold its arrival. Visible from the horizon it seemed to crest a perfectly triangular mountain made of black metal, illuminated with a green fire deep within its belly. As it rose it revealed itself a diamond of incalculatable size, its myriad parts shifting about in impossible ways. We'd not have long to gaze into its maddening form long though, for then from such a far ways away it shone, and the air became horribly... horribly... bright... Metadeus controls the flow of destiny. Within it lies the entire plan of the universe known not even to the gods, from the first question, to the final answer in all time. Kept to itself, none know why Metadeus does what it does, beyond that it is determined to keep the flow of the universe "on course", to what destiny good or ill we know not. When the river of time moves off another path and fate is not fulfilled, Metadeus appears to right the wrong by any means nessicary, even the destruction of all free will if it must. Metadeus speaks Abyssal, Celestial, Infernal, and for campaigns which can even comprehend it, a digital computer language of its own design, spoken in electromagnetic pulses. Combat Metadeus starts combat from afar, spotting dangers and threats well before they reach him and obliterating them with his Wave Motion Gun. When they reach within 100 ft., he usually abandons this tactic for more traditional weapons, casting spells or attacking with its impossible attack as needed. It constantly spawns creatures, providing plenty of cannon fodder, but has no value on the survival of its own allies. That isn't to say it will aim for its spawn, but if it is tactically worth it it will destroy them. If reduced to low hit points, it will attempt to raise its defenses and tank while healing in one of its impossible geometries. Retreat is not an option, only endurance. Artifical Traits (Ex): Metadeus is partially artificial and shares many traits similar to constructs as well as outsiders. Metadeus is immune to all mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, and necromancy effects. He benefits from the Repair series of spells as if he were a construct, and can be repaired through the Craft Construct feat. Metadeus is not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, or energy drain. He is not at risk from massive damage, and dies immediately at 0 hp, but otherwise retains the other traits of a living creature. Assimilate (Ex): As a standard action, Metadeus can fire slivers of needles as a ranged touch attack to any target in 30 ft., dealing 10d6 slashing damage, and forcing a Fortitude save, DC 35 against becoming an assimilated creature loyal to Metadeus right away. Success prevents the same target from being affected by assimilation for 24 hours, but does not prevent damage. Aura of Inevitability (Su): It is the purpose of Metadeus that destiny not be denied. To ensure your inevitable defeat, all those within 1000 ft. of Metadeus become unable to teleport, heal, or apply positive status effects to themselves while near Metadeus, all attempts to do so failing. Likewise it is impossible to teleport close to him, ensuring battle starts out at a distance where his Wave Motion Gun is appropriate. The area in his aura is treated as if it were a strongly lawful-aligned plane. Crush (Ex): As a standard action Metadeus may simply land his massive frame on his opponents that are Large or smaller to crush them. The crush attack affects as many creatures that can fit under its body. Creatures in the affected area must succeed on a Reflex save (DC 48) or be pinned, automatically taking bludgeoning damage during the next round, unless Metadeus moves off them. If Metadeus chooses to maintain the pin, treat it as a normal grapple attack. Pinned opponents take damage from the crush each round if they don't escape. A crush attack deals 6d6+24 damage. Impossible Attack (Ex): The body of Metadeus lies in many dimensions beyond our understanding, allowing it to strike through space with unseen limbs. It appears of sharp geometric shapes appear out of thin air, and on a successful touch attack these geometric horrors manifest within its victims, tearing organs and piercing bodies from the inside out, as well as sending a dizzying kaleidoscopic array of shapes around the nearby air. These touch attacks are an attack action, and it may make as many attacks as its BAB allows (four) as if using a melee weapon. This piercing and slashing attack is augmented to have a critical range of 18-20/x3, and may manifest even if a dimensional lock is within place. Impossible Geometries (Ex): The body of Metadeus is said to have anywhere from 4 to 20 sides at any one time (and sometimes, at the same time). Painful and confusing to look at, it shifts forms in battle rapidly, gaining different attributes as it does. It may shift shapes and forms as an immediate action, adjusting to the situation as needed. Its more commonly seen shape when starting combat is the eight-sided diamond. Select forms as detailed below. :Tetrahedron (d4): Metadeus doubles all movement speeds and spawns creatures faster, every round counting as 1.5 rounds until it may spawn again. If within a vacuum such as in space or on the plane of vacuum, it is capable to employing greater teleport or plane shift at will. :Cube (d6): Metadeus gains fast healing 20, its DR/chaotic and epic changes to DR/-, and it gains a +6 bonus to all saving throws. :Octahedron(d8): Metadeus deals an additional +1 damage per die for his Wave Motion Gun, and he may shape it into a 600 ft. cone, or a 200 ft. radius burst out to 12,000 ft. When attacked by anything, it may counterattack as an immediate action with a disintegrate spell. :Pentagonal Trapezohedron (d10): Metadeus becomes immune to acid, cold, electricity, and fire damage, and may make any of its attacks (such as its impossible attack, wave motion cannon, or spell-like abilities) either acid, cold, electrical, or fire damage instead of damage of its normal type. In this state, Metadeus takes no damage from its environment, be it lava from a volcano or the negative energy plane's life-stealing force. :Dodecahedron (d12): The damage of the impossible attack and crush rises a size catagory to 8d6 and gains an additional +8 points of damage. Metadeus gains an extra attack (as if under the effects of haste) and its reach extends out to 60 feet. :Icosahedron (d20): The DCs for all of spells and spell-like abilities cast by Metadeus rise by +6, and it may cast one spell or spell-like as if under the effects of Quicken Spell with no adjustment in spell level or casting time. It gains the spell-like ability greater dispel magic at will while in this mode. Spellblast-DCs up, auto-shape spell and change element, dispeling Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At will - antipathy, binding, blight, contingency, control weather, control water, dimensional anchor, discern location, dominate person, fabricate, foresight, freedom, geas/quest, greater prying eyes, greater scrying, greater shout, imprisonment, mass hold person, mass suggestion, moment of prescience, power word blind, power word stun, stone shape, soul bind, sympathy, trap the soul; 3/day - banishment, demand, dominate monster, flesh to stone, mage's disjunction, mass hold monster, maze, polymorph any object, power word kill, stone to flesh, telekinetic sphere, temporal stasis. Caster level 40th. The saving throws are Intelligence based. Spawn (Ex): Metadeus constantly spawns new assimilated creatures from the depths of its myriad dimensions. Every 5 rounds, 1d6 assimilated legionaries appear adjunct to Metadeus. While not much of a threat on their own, they will aid Metadeus in its actions, and if left unchecked their numbers, and firepower, will grow until they are a major threat. When combat begins Metadeus is almost always starting out with 2d6 legionaries already spawned around it. Wave Motion Gun (Su): Metadeus is equipped with a terrifyingly powerful attack which it uses to destroy strategic targets from a vast distance away. As a standard action it charges up a laser that spread in a line area of effect, 30 ft. wide and 12,000 ft. long. It deals 40d6 damage and disintergrates creatures into ash if reduced to less than 0 hp, with a DC 50 Fortitude save for half damage. It destroys force effects as if it were a disintegrate spell, and obliterates prismatic effects in one shot as well, though those hiding behind such an effect are protected from the beam even as the prismatic effect is destroyed. It may perform this ability once every 1d4 rounds. It typically will employ this on far-away targets or hard targets such as buildings, and its senses are sharp enough to know when something approaches. The saving throw is Constitution based. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster